City Of Angels
by Lady Allylandra
Summary: a rewrite of the movie city of angels with a few minor changes such as it is yaoi and you actually get to meet god. 3x4 1+2


Disclaimer: as much as I would like to I don't own these characters and suing me would be pointless coz I have no money  
  
Dedications: Wingy and Hannah and Chichi and BEN!!!!! Soz new boyfriend syndrome  
  
Parings: 3x4 and maybe 1x2 in later chapters not sure yet  
  
Warnings: Quatre angst, Trowa angst, just plain angst all round (I should really try and write something different but I like it) Based on City of Angels  
  
  
  
Quatre Winner sat at his desk. Being head of a multimillion-dollar business was a hard life. Sign this, sign that, play with the little bally thing on your desk for a few hours [1]. Yep, it was definitely hard, doing ABSOULTY NOTHING. He had been sitting there for 3 whole hours today without having a thing to do. This was a new record. And do you know why they stopped at nothing to get him doing nothing. Why, because he was only 17 years old of course, how can they trust a 17 year old, who had been raised since birth to do this job, had gone to the finest schools and got the highest grades possible, also having the cutest face in the game was not a help. People seemed to take one look at him and think he was a pushover, they were sadly mistaken, and if any of his brain dead executives would ever give him some work to do then they would find this out, you never know maybe they would just faint. He had other companies beating down his door for a chance to get him to work for them but he had promised his father on his deathbed that he would leave the company to his son when he died and never sell it or leave it. It was a shame he had made that promise coz he had enough problems to deal with. The truth be told, Quatre was gay. It wasn't like this bothered him, in fact the only thing that bothered him about it was where to find a guy who had everything he wanted, but this was something all people had to deal with not just those of the homosexual persuasion. Quatre was very picky about his dates. They had to be good-looking, smart, interesting, funny and just perfect. Not an easy person to find when you are stuck in an office all day doing absolutely nothing. At the moment that was what bugged him the most. If he was gonna follow through with this stupid promise then he was going to get something out of it. He got up and strolled into his lobby. His office was large and had it's own lobby, reception area and vending machines, well the staff had to do something while they were making it look like he ran the company. He looked out into the reception and saw his aged secretary humming to herself, in her nice little world of her own. "May." she didn't look up "May?" he walked over to her desk and shook her slightly. "MAY!!!" he shouted, she didn't do a thing. He shook himself violently and then checked her pulse. He found none. He began to panic and knocked the phone off the desk. He quickly grabbed it and pressed buttons, trying to get through to anyone who was calmer then him. "Hello, Mr. Ward's office how can I help?" Said the posh upper-crust secretary on the other end of the phone. "Help!" Was all Quatre could say. "Mr. Winner?!" "May, my secretary, she isn't responding to anything I say, I don't know what to do!!!!!" He was getting calmer and could form full sentences. "Right, I will call 999 and send somebody up to you. Calm down Mr. Winner, it is probably nothing." She said without conviction. He put down the phone and instantaneously, it seemed, people hurried from all areas of the cooperation to stare in marvel at the big boss shitting his pants. Quatre was in a daze; he didn't really see what was going on. Someone had lifted May out of her seat and laid her on the ground. Some people in luminous green coats were around her checking for vital signs. Suddenly he froze. A young man came out from the crowd and touched her slightly on the shoulder. None of the other strange people seemed to care. He was dressed all in black and had very odd hair. After touching her shoulder he merely stepped away, back into the crowd again. Quatre's eyes didn't leave him and soon the other mans eyes also fell on the small blonde, a note of surprise and something else, unreadable, on his face. The people in green coats said something to him; causing him to look away for a split second when he looked back the man was gone. He looked back down at whom he now knew were the paramedics who said simply. "She's gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa was doing his job. The job he had done for centuries past and would continue for centuries to come. He was an angel; a messenger of God and collecting the souls of the dead was one of his numerous jobs. He didn't feel guilty taking these souls from what they knew as existence, if fact he was rather proud of it. He was taking people away from the earth, full of greed, corruption and social problems, and giving the a world of pure happiness and contentment. It was difficult at fist, for the souls to acclimatize themselves to this new world, but eventually they all managed to do it. One thing he had found helped was to remember all the things that the soul had loved from it's previous world, it reminded them that they could have whatever they wanted, and if it was a person they wanted the most then they would be allowed to join them when the time came. It always made the souls happier to think that the special someone they had left behind would be following them into this world of peace. He also liked to compare notes with his friend, Heero, about what the humans found so great about this world. They had never experienced these things for themselves, so it was natural for them to be curious about it. Everyday was very much like the others but when you have been doing the same thing for so many years when something different happens it shocks you so badly that it is quiet probably you will keel over. Of course he couldn't do that, being immortal and all, but he felt like he should. Too everyone else this day was just a normal day and that is exactly what he had thought it was. He had gone to collect a soul of an aging, lonely woman, who worked for a large cooperation. She has going to have a stroke and die. Of course he arrived at the normal scene, Paramedics scattered everywhere, people she had probably never met in her life crying and asking why. These people were morons. He walked over to the body and touched it, releasing its soul, so he could send it on its way. He took the soul back into the crowd. That was when the strange thing happened. Someone in the crowd, a particularly beautiful blonde, stared straight at him. To most people he was invisible. Occasionally, if he was bored, he would allow people to see him, but never on the job, it was too dangerous. He took the old lady to the gateway and asked her his question. "May, what was the one thing you will miss on earth?" "Ohh, that's an easy question. My boss." Trowa gave her a puzzled look and asked her to elaborate. "Well he was the kindest, loveliest, strongest person I ever met, but he was also fragile and needed someone to depend on. I like to think I was that person, after his father died. No one else sees him for who he is." She looked solemn then suddenly brightened up. "Hey, you could look after him now. That is a great idea. You could see him and talk to him and help him. He is too young to go it alone. Please do this for me. I will rest easy knowing he is safe." Trowa remained silent and thought about what she was asking him. As an angle he could not lye but he didn't think he was allowed to pick favorites but he was supposed to make the souls happy. "I will do that for you but I can not be with him all the time." She just nodded happily. He led her to the door before he froze. "This boss you talk of, is he the blonde who was in your office, young, pretty?" "Yes, that is him. Ohhh do you like him. I can tell you he wouldn't say no." She laughed and the door was opened for her. "Aren't you coming?" "No, I am afraid this is where I leave you. I cannot pass through those doors only you can." She ran over and hugged him. "Goodbye, look after him well." She ran in to the door and it shut behind her. Trowa sauntered back to Earth. He had to talk to Heero.  
  
A/N: what do we think? I am not sure about it but it will not have the same ending as city of Angels coz that is the only part of the film I hate I always end up booing like a baby! 


End file.
